Veneno en tus labios
by Andrea Montpellier
Summary: ...Unos labios dulces rozaban los suyos con premeditada inocencia, con el sabor viciado de lo incorrecto...Se paro indignado al oír una risa burlona alejarse... x que los Sly tambien tienen corazón


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mio, claro esta solo las ideas y lo que les pasa a los personajes de J.K. ggg

**Advertencia: **No he visto muchos ff de ellos asi que espero que no se les haga muuuy raro, miren que ami en lo particular me encanta esta pareja, no se algo en mi torcida mente la ve adorable.

* * *

**Veneno en tus labios**

Toda la comunidad masculina de Slytherin volteo a verla cuando se paro con un ligero movimiento de su obscura y bien cuidada cabellera de la mesa del comedor.

Recogió con suma delicadeza su finísima mochila de piel de dragón y la paso por uno de sus elegantes hombros, camino con porte de bailarina y en el momento calculado volteo la cara solo a ¾ de girarse completamente para mostrar sus perlados dientes y obsequiar un radiante sonrisa mientras que sus ojos recorrían lascivamente el rostro del aludido.

La miel que se fundía en sus iris no iba a de acuerdo al alma opalina que habitaba su ser.

_Pansy Parkinson siempre había sido así._

Blaise jamás había podido soportar esas sonrisas, retiro avergonzado sus ojos azules mientras un murmullo recorría la mesa hasta convertirse en una risa insoportable, todos sabían que Zabini era _el juguete preferido_ de la Reina de hielo.

* * *

La calidez que emanaba de la chimenea le estaba provocando un agradable sopor, su brazo, apoyado en el costado del mullido sillón, servia de soporte para su cabeza, oscuras hebras de cabello se colaban por entre sus dedos, sus parpados jugaban una interesante lucha contra el sueño, que comenzaba a adueñarse de la punta de sus pestañas y parecía avanzar desde el vértice de su respingada nariz; hasta que por fin Morfeo, como buen dios griego, termino adjudicándose la victoria como suya.

El vaivén de su pecho estaba acompasado con el crepitar de las llamas, y lo que había comenzado como un respingo termino en escalofrío, unos labios dulces rozaban los suyos con premeditada inocencia, con el sabor viciado de lo incorrecto, abrió despacio los ojos al sentir la ausencia del captor de sus labios, temiendo que fuese solo el engañoso reflejo de un deseo improbable, pero horrorizado aun más ante el hecho de la latente realidad del delicioso suceso.

Cuando termino de abrirlos unos ojos burlones le daban la bienvenida del viaje al _mundo de los sueños_, inconscientemente volvió a cerrarlos como si con eso borrara la miel que lo analizaba, una risa lo sentó de nuevo a la sala común y no lo dejo volar al diván de sus pensamientos.

_¿Y ahora que quieres?_- dijo aun sin atreverse a abrir sus orbes azulosas, sintió una ligera presión sobre sus piernas y el roce de un sedoso cabello debajo de su barbilla.

_Nada…como siempre…nada de ti_- esta vez si los abrió, más por las ganas de ver su estoica expresión que por la crudeza de sus palabras.

Su mirada estaba en ningún lado y sus labios estaban más rojos que de costumbre, sus mejillas encendidas y podía sentir ligeramente acelerado el ritmo de su corazón, y aun así se presentaba fría, desapegada, así era Pansy Parkinson.

_Ah…_- atino a decir mientras sus ojos se perdían en la exquisita manicura de la mano que se dirigía a su rostro con insoportable lentitud, cuando por fin hubo terminado el delirante camino hasta su mejilla, prosiguió una tortura aun más extenuante, sentir una caricia sobre esta sin siquiera atreverse a pedir más y como leyendo sus pensamientos una sonrisa lasciva cruzo por los belfos carmín de la fría monarca, pactando con estos un beso poco duradero y descontrolador, dejando a su fiel vasallo con la esperanza de más.

_Nunca aprendes¿verdad?_- soltó antes de alejarse de sus piernas y dejándolo con los labios entreabiertos y el orgullo muy por debajo del suelo, se paro indignado al oír una risa burlona alejarse.

Era la ultima vez…la ultima que caía…la ultima que estupidamente no era él el que terminaba por adueñarse los labios de esa chiquilla caprichosa.

* * *

Cha chan... I finish! ggg dejenme reviews please


End file.
